


The River Sings

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Darkened Days To Come [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Isildur ist von seinen Verletzungen genesen und sinnt mit seinem Großvater Amandil über die Fragen des Lebens nach. [SF zu The River Sings von Enya]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Informationen zum 120er siehe Profil/Serie. Wünsche sind gern gesehen ^^

Der Nunduiné floss träge dahin. Sanft schaukelte das númenorische Schiff auf seinen Wellen, leise ächzten die Planken. Kaum wahrnehmbar und doch allgegenwärtig platschte das Wasser gegen den Rumpf des Schiffes, während es sanft durch die Fluten gen Meer glitt. Es war Nacht, ein wolkenloses Himmelszelt spannte sich über das Inselreich Númenors und zeichnete schwarz die fernen Gebirgszüge an den Küsten der Insel und in ihrem Herzen nach, denn die Luft war klar und selbst bei Nacht die Sicht weit, besonders für die scharfäugigen Númenorer.

  Doch die Stunde war schon fortgeschritten und von der Mannschaft des Schiffes war kaum noch jemand auf den Beinen, um die nächtlichen Ausblicke zu genießen. Allein Isildur stand im Bug des Schiffes, an seiner Seite sein Großvater Amandil. So standen sie schon geraume Zeit, schweigend und die Landschaft genießend, während Gedanken vorbeiflossen wie das Wasser des Flusses unter Amandils Schiff.

  „Ist das Leben nicht wie ein Fluss?“, bemerkte Isildur in die Stille hinein. „Denn so erscheint es mir: Sein Lauf ist ebenso unverrückbar, es hat seine Verzweigungen und Zuflüsse, doch schließlich strebt es doch nur einem großen Ende entgegen.“

  „Erstaunlich tiefsinnige Gedanken für einen so jungen Mann wie dich“, entgegnete Amandil lächelnd.

  „Durch meine Verletzungen, die ich bei der Rettung des Setzlings des Weißen Baumes davon trug, und meine anschließende Krankheit hatte ich genügend Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken“, bemerkte Isildur.

  „Ja, das hattest du“, stimmte Amandil dem zu. „Aber du hast Recht, das Leben ist ein Fluss, der für immer seinen Weg dahinfließt und in sich ein Lied von Ewigkeit singt. Es trägt uns einfache Geschöpfe mit sich, unsere Träume, Hoffnungen, Wünsche jenseits des Mondes und in die Schatten.“

  „Und dies macht mir Sorgen“, sagte Isildur. „Führt uns dieser Fluss wirklich in die Schatten Saurons oder werden wir ihnen entkommen können? Doch in jedem Fall schreiben wir unsere Geschichte als eine der Nacht, denn Nacht liegt vor uns. Wir schreiben in unserer Einsamkeit, denn ich fürchte, wir werden dem, wohin uns der Fluss des Lebens tragen wird, alleine entgegentreten müssen.“

  „Vielleicht mag dem so sein“, sagte Amandil mit nachdenklichem Ton. Er schwieg eine Weile, stütze sich auf die Reling und beobachtete die vorbeiziehenden Schemen der Ufer. „Doch wer kennt schon den Weg, der vor unseren Füßen liegt?“, fuhr er schließlich fort. „Wer weiß, wohin er uns bringen wird, ob ins Licht oder in die Schatten? Wer weiß, was die Zeit selbst uns verbirgt? Denn so sehr es sich manche vielleicht wünschen, wir können die Schleier der Zeit niemals durchdringen, stets allein das sehen, was direkt unter unseren Füßen liegt.“

  Isildur schloss die Augen und seufzte. Dann wandte er den Blick gen Himmel. „Berge, Einsamkeit und der Mond bis zum Ende der Reise?“, murmelte er. „Im Fluss des Lebens liegen die verlorenen Wege des Himmels. Werden wir dort vielleicht auch eines Tages die Gestalt der Ewigkeit finden, der unveränderlichen, der unumstößlichen?

  Welche Geheimnisse birgt die Zeit? Denn keinen besseren Ort gibt es, ein Geheimnis zu verbergen, als die Zeit selbst. Während Sauron immer mächtiger und mächtiger wird und wir, die Getreuen, allen Einfluss im Reich und nicht zuletzt auf den König verlieren, frage ich mich dies immer häufiger. Ich sorge mich um den Weg, den unser Schicksal einnimmt.“

  „Wer stellt sich nicht solch Fragen?“, sinnierte Amandil. „Besonders in Zeiten wie diesen. Wo ist der Anfang, wo all dies begann? Wo ist sein Ende?“

  „Warum rufen wir in die Endlosigkeit hinein, wenn wir doch in unseren Herzen ahnen, dass uns von dort keine Hilfe begegnen wird?“, ergänzte Isildur.

  „Vielleicht“, meinte Amandil und richtete sich auf. „Doch liegt es nicht vordergründig in der Natur des Menschen, Dinge ohne Sinn zu tun und sei er noch so gering. Aber Hoffnung zu haben und ihr nachzugehen, obgleich die Aussichten noch so finster sein mögen, ist niemals sinnlos. Denn du sagest es: Wir können nicht wissen, was jenseits der Schleier der Zeit auf uns wartet. Ich werde die Hoffnung auf Hilfe aus dem Westen nicht aufgeben, auch wenn viele Númenorer sich schon lange von den Elben und ihren Göttern abwandten. Und auch du, Isildur, solltest so denken, denn dann wird die Dunkelheit deiner Sorgen dem Licht des Westens weichen.“

  „Es wird wohl an dem sein“, sagte Isildur langsam und nachdenklich. Er sah auf die dunklen Wasser des Flusses hinab. „Doch verbergen die Schleier der Zeit schon die nächste Biegung des Flusses unseres Lebens, wir können niemals wissen, was dahinter liegt.“


End file.
